


Hurt and love

by Horselover23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Character Bashing, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Help, Non-Graphic Smut, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horselover23/pseuds/Horselover23
Summary: What if chakotay and seven's relationship isn't as good as we think





	1. Chapter 1

Voyager has been on earth for 6 months and seven and chakotay were living together. Seven insisted on moving into a house near kathryn's house chakotay was against this but he wanted to make seven happy so he bought a house a block away from kathryn's house. One evening as Janeway was walking past seven and chakotay's house she heard seven inside screaming. Janeway immediately concerned walked up to the front door and found the door unlocked. Janeway opened the door to see seven on the couch screaming as chakotay punched her face and beat her. Janeway furious walked up to chakotay and pulled him off of seven and punches him. Seven then said I can't move. This just made Janeway more furious she bent down and told seven to grab a hold of her shoulders she then helped or rather dragged seven back to her house. Once Janeway reached her house she put seven down on the couch and went to her kitchen and grabbed an icepack from the freezer and brought it over to seven and put it on seven's swollen and busted lip seven whimpered as janeway gently placed the icepack on her and janeway said i'm sorry and seven said it's not your fault it just hurts she then called tuvok and explained to him the situation and tuvok said he is on his way. After she disconnected with Tuvok, Janeway called the Dr to come and assess seven to see how badly chakotay beat her. While they waited for the DR kathryn asked what happened and seven told janeway that chakotay came home drunk and accused me of cheating on him i told him i was not cheating on him he didn't believe me and started hurting me i screamed hoping you would hear me. Janeway said i did hear you i am so sorry that this happened to you seven i should of been there sooner to help you janeway said starting to cry. Do not cry captain you came for me. I always will janeway said. a couple minutes later the Dr appeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway helps seven

The Dr quickly got out his tricorder and ran it over seven the Dr said she is badly hurt what happened and janeway told the Dr what seven told her. The Dr then pulled Janeway off to the side and told her there are old bruises and a couple of healed bones this has been going on for awhile. Seven then mumbles since we got back to earth. Janeway walked over to seven and kneels down in front of her and asked why didn't you tell me? Seven said I was afraid he would hurt you too. Oh seven Janeway said I am so sorry you have had to go through that. Seven then starts crying and said I should of stopped him but I couldn't I'm sorry captain. call me kathryn seven. It's ok Janeway said what matters now is that you are here and he can't hurt you anymore. The Dr then said she will have to be helped through all this and Janeway spoke up and said I will help her. Are you sure ? the Dr asked, yes Janeway said I helped her on voyager now I will help her through this. The Dr said ok I will check on her everyday and I'm sure the others will want to help to. Janeway said I already let everybody know and Tom and B'elanna will be here tomorrow to help out. The Dr said ok then he left Janeway and seven alone for the rest of the evening. The next day Tom and B'elanna showed up and B'elanna walked over to seven and said I am so sorry seven if I knew sooner that ptaq would be dead. it is ok you didn't know nobody knew chakotay said if i told smebody he would hurt you guys too i didn't want to see my friends get hurt. Oh seven he wouldn't be able to hurt me B'elanna said i am part klingon remember i would of killed him before he even got a chance to hurt me Tom said with a smirk B'elanna can defend herself and B'elanna let out a playful growl and said be careful helmboy and Tom backed off and said sorry my klingon highness and B'elanna let out a bark of laughter and Janeway and Tom smiled too. Just then there was a knock at the front door and seven recoiled and said dont't let him near me please. Don't worry B'elanna said he is dead B'elanna went to open the door ready to fight and then she seen it was just tuvok and she backed off. Sorry tuvok we thought you were chakotay and tuvok said the commander is being detained at starfleet headquarters he will not hurt you again he said to seven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will seven be able to come to terms with her abuse with the help of her friends anything is possible

A couple weeks later Janeway asked seven if she would like to move in with her as she helps seven come to terms with her abuse. Seven happily agrees and moved in Janeway she didn't have very much stuff so moving in with Janeway didn't take long. The Dr came several times to check up on seven and a couple days ago he said seven could get up as long as she is careful and don't let her push herself to much he said looking directly at Janeway and she gave the Dr the death glare and said i will keep an eye on her and not let her overdo it. just then Tom and B'elanna's shuttle landed in the yard and they both got out with miral. As soon as miral seen seven she ran up to her and said hi seven. Seven bent down and hugged miral and asked have you been good for your parents and miral smiled a little smile and said i am always a good girl and Tom and B'elanna both laughed and Miral looked at them and gave a small growl. Just then Miral looked down and seen janeway and seven holding hands and she asked are you two in a relationship like mommy and daddy ? Janeway smiled and said yes Miral we are just then B'elanna asked when did this happen and seven said last night we discovered we had the same feelings for eachother. Tom then asked when's the wedding and seven and Janeway looked at eachother and Janeway said we are not even engaged yet. Oh come on Tom said you two have been in love for a long time i say it's about time you two got engaged seven smiled and said you are right Tom she then turned to Janeway and asked will you marry Kathryn Janeway. And Kathryn smiled and said yes. Miral asked can i be flower girl please of course janeway said. B'elanna said i will let the rest of the crew know. janeway smiled and said i know you will. 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> janeway and seven's wedding

A month later Janeway was standing next to the dr as she watched her fiancee walk down the aisle behind Miral wearing a beautiful white dress. when Miral reached the stage she stood by her parents as she listened to Janeway and Seven say their vows to eachother and then finally the Dr said you may now kiss the bride.

Seven and janeway then kissed. Miral screwed up her face and said ewwww. Janeway and seven pulled away from eachother and laughed as B'elanna tried to direct Miral to something else.

Kathryn smiled and bent down and said someday Miral you will be kissing someone too ewwww Miral said boys are yucky I will never kiss a boy. Everybody in the church then started laughing Miral asked Tom what everybody was laughing at and Tom smiled and said I will tell u later Miral. Ok Miral pouted as her dad mussed up her hair.

After the wedding B'elanna led Janeway and seven to the delta flyer and said we have you booked for a week at a romantic hotel on mars for your honeymoon. Janeway smiled and said thank you B'elanna. She then took seven's hand and led her to the delta flyer for their honeymoon on mars.

A week later Janeway and seven bought a bigger house and started their new life together with all their friends at their side. Seven still has nightmares about the abuse she suffered at the hands of chakotay and she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night but Janeway is always there to hug and comfort her wife. And well as for Chakotay he would be spending the rest of his life in prison and would never be able to hurt seven again.

 

 

THE END


End file.
